


Migration

by TheMomeRath



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Marine Biologist Makoto, Merman Nanase Haruka, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMomeRath/pseuds/TheMomeRath
Summary: Haru decides he has something to show Makoto, and Makoto decides he may as well come along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This had been sitting in my drafts half finished for almost three years now, and I felt like it was about time I release it.

Makoto wiped the perspiration from his brow. Despite the cool breeze coming from every direction, the harsh sun’s rays beat down and exhausted him more than even the rowing had. He looked around him at the clear blue water. The shore had nearly disappeared as a tiny line against the horizon, and he exhaled heavily as he realized how far he had gone.

Ahead of him, the merman’s head popped out of the water. “Are you okay?”

Makoto nodded, picking up his water bottle. After taking a swig, he wiped his mouth. “Just a little tired.”

Haruka nodded, his arms stirring the surprisingly serene water around him while he swept his arms back and forth to keep his head above the water. “It’s not far.” His dark hair disappeared beneath the azure water again, and Makoto sighed, picking up his oar once more.

While he had originally started moving with the small motor attached to the dinghy, after they had moved quite a ways from shore, Haru had told him that using the motor was too noisy and was disturbing the ocean dwellers around them. 

So, Makoto had begun to row. But after an hour of rowing, his arms ached and his lungs felt like they were ready to burst. Rest was much needed, but that would have to come later. With a long stroke, he pulled the boat forward in the water and began moving again. Haruka’s figure glided just beneath the surface for him to follow.

After a few minutes more of moving forward, Haru’s head appeared from the water again, and he raised a hand into the air, signaling for his companion to stop. Makoto reversed his rowing and the boat slowed to a stop a few feet from where the merman moved in the water. 

The brunet frowned. “Is this what you wanted me to see?” Shielding his eyes from the sunlight, he flicked his gaze around them. “I’m not seeing anything.”

“Just wait.” Haru swam toward him. “It’s coming.”

Makoto wanted to prod him, to ask “What?”, but he knew he wasn’t likely to get the merman to speak. Haru had taken weeks to reveal even a name, and hearing him speak in short complete sentences was nothing shy of a miracle. But it seemed like Haru was eager to learn, and he had picked up Japanese fairly quickly while working with Makoto, especially the terms specific to the ocean research makoto spoke so much with him about.

So Makoto did not ask for further explanation. Splashing a small amount of the cool ocean water on his forehead, Makoto instead leaned back and closed his eyes. “Let me know when we’re getting close.”

He felt the boat rick slightly and opened one eye, observing Haru as the merman pulled himself up the boat on the opposite edge, hooking over the rim of the vessel with his crossed arms to eye Makoto, a look of concern on his face.

Makoto sighed. “I’m fine, Haru. really.” 

Haru nodded, but didn’t drop from the side of the boat, instead continuing to hang there as he gazed out over the water, which shifted colors as they rocked gently atop the small waves.

The ocean was calm. Frustratingly so, which Makoto silently lamented. Haru hadn’t told him what he should expect, he had simply trusted his friend, but he still wasn’t entirely sure whether the merman was simply bringing him out here to observe the particularly peaceful day as a break or if there was actually a real purpose to the activity.   _ But really, I guess a break is a pretty good purpose as well _ , he thought, feeling his body relax as the warm sun radiated over him in waves.

* * *

 

He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep until he felt the chill of a slightly damp hand rest against his bare shoulder. Jolting awake, he looked toward the offending intrusion and saw Haru, who had flinched away from the sudden movement. Makoto exhaled in relief. “Sorry, I just didn’t expect any contact out here.”

Haru nodded brusquely, but continued to withdraw his hand anyway to grasp the side of the boat. He was holding himself up so his shoulders were barely visible over the edge of the aluminum vessel, eyes flicking intently across Makoto’s features. “It’s getting close.”

Bristling with a small twinge of fear, Makoto sat up straight, rubbing his eyes to try to wake himself from the fog of sleep. “How long have I been asleep?”

Haru shrugged. “Hours?”

Almost appalled that he had slept for so long, Makoto would have argued if not for the expression of excitement that he saw cross Haru’s face. He followed the other’s gaze out to the front of his boat and tried to make out what it was.

At first, it only looked like tiny ripples on the surface of the water, small disturbances in the mostly placid surface that could easily be explained by a breath of wind. 

Yet as Makoto watched the surface of the water fade from its light blue to deep, rippling shadowy colors, he leaned forward in his boat. Something large was darkening the surface of the water, and he found himself unable to locate any end to the dark mass that was rapidly approaching them. He was about to look at Haru in fear when he felt the merman’s hand on his arm, grasping him reassuringly. 

Despite the reassurance, Makoto braced himself. The distance between his dinghy and the darkness slowly closed, a hundred meters to fifty, to twenty-five — 

And then, he understood.

A few smaller pieces broke free of the large mass, and he leaned forward, squinting to try to discern their shape. 

“They’re rays,” he breathed. “Thousands of them.” He looked to Haru in awe, and Haru nodded his head, gesturing back toward the approaching crowd of creatures.

He barely even felt his boat rock as the first swooped quickly under him, and he leaned over the far end of the boat to watch as more of the majestic, flat winged creatures sped underneath him. The tips of their fins occasionally broke the surface, churning miniscule cyclones of water speeding behind them, but otherwise the rays traveled without any sound and without any disturbance. 

Makoto was breathless. The nervousness had been quickly replaced with immense awe. He hadn’t ever seen anything like this before, and he guessed there weren’t all that many others who had either. From above, it was probably magnificent, but as he trailed his fingers in the water, gently brushing against the backs of the gorgeous creatures, he recognized that he was probably far closer than anyone had been before.

The mass of creatures continued to pass, continuing onward for almost five minutes before there was any sign that the migrating group had passed completely. A few lone stragglers dove under the boat, and Makoto quickly darted to the other side to watch them resurface and speed away from him.

When the last of them disappeared from sight, leaving the water calm and brilliant light blue once more, Makoto felt his eyes brimming with tears. Haru had turned to watch the last of the creatures depart, but when he turned around and saw Makoto’s wet cheeks, a look of concern flickered across his face once more. “Are you sad?”

Makoto shook his head, smiling as he brushed the tears from his eyes. “No, Not at all.” He laughed, almost choking on the sounds as they escaped his mouth. “I’m so happy. So ridiculously happy.”

Haru tentatively pulled himself up higher on the boat and reached a hand out to brush another fresh tear from Makoto’s cheek. His thumb lingered there, and Makoto knew he was  being observed, but not coldly. Haru’s touch was warm and caring. 

“You knew just how special that would be to me, didn’t you?”

Haru nodded, and Makoto brought his own hand up to rest against Haru’s, squeezing the merman’s fingers. 

“I loved it.” Makoto’s smile never faltered, despite the increased flow of tears from his eyes. “Thank you, Haru.” He took the merman’s hand gently and brought it too his lips, planting a gentle kiss on the saltwater-covered fingers. “I loved it so much.”

Haru nodded and pulled Makoto’s hand close to his face as well, watching the researcher’s face as he repeated the same gesture back, planting a small kiss on Makoto’s hand, which was salty from the tears of joy. His own expression lightened as he saw his friends smile widen, and Haru continued to kiss Makoto’s hand over and over, because with each smile that grew into laughter, he understood that there were no more tears of sadness.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you've never heard of Ray migrations, they're magnificent. 
> 
> All pieces inspired by this image: http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2010/10/08/article-1318845-0B8741C0000005DC-931_964x603_popup.jpg


End file.
